Everything
by The WolvGambit
Summary: Sara reads the note and gives Gil a personal thank you...GSR


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Everything

Summary: Sara finds the note and gives Gil a personal thank you GSR…

Rating: Adult for …*Winks*

XXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking another spoonful of her yogurt she turned to turn off the television when her vision caught something sticking out of a book on the nightstand beside her. Her curiousity getting the better of her, she clicked off the TV and pulled the envelope out of the book and looking at its cover. Tilting her head, she put down her snack and read the front which was partly adressed to her and opened it.

"Sara,

I don't know why I find it hard to express my feelings to you...I said I'll miss you, and I do..."

Sara continued to read the words written on the page, picturing him sitting at a desk with books of old sonnets trying to come up with the right words. A single tear trailed down her cheek, no matter what he did, he always managed to touch her heart somehow. Holding the letter to her chest, she wiped the tear away and went off to find her lover, her confidant, and best friend. As usual she found him working on something in the small office down the hall.

Leaning in the doorway, she watched him from behind, his movements causing his sweatshirt to flex as he continued to work on his project. In some ways she wished that he wouldn't build that here, but she wouldn't press, it helped him concentrate. Moving slowly, she waited until he finished with the piece he was working on before she leaned in.

She traced his shoulder down to the center of his chest, connecting both hands before kissing his cheek and nuzzling his neck; breathing in his scent deeply into her lungs.

"Something the matter dear?"

"No..." She nuzzled again, kissing his neck softly nipping with her teeth every now and then. She felt his hand perch itself on the back of her neck, fanning through her hair as he leaned back.

"Mmmm..." He sighed softly, the chestnut strands curling around his fingers. "Sara...are you...alright?"

Her hands came up and slowly ran through his graying curls, her lips pressing to the center of the back of his skull, breathing in the smell of his shampoo. "Mmmm...I found it."

"Found what, honey?" He was utterly confused now, getting more confused by the second as her arms come around him again and she was sucking his earlobe in between her lips nipping it with her teeth. Gil bit back a moan as her tongue traced the shell of his ear and then blew lightly on the wet surface.

"That note you wrote me while you were away." She replied breathily, returning her minstrations to his neck. This time she bit down a little harder, feeling the muscle cord underneath her mouth, feeling his groan vibrate causing her to answer with a groan of her own.

"Sara...sweetheart. God..." He hissed between clenched teeth, feeling her teeth dig into his neck, groaning with he sensation. His fingers lightly twisted in her hair once more, loving the how she licked over the impression that her teeth made on his neck. "Yesss..."

"I love you..." She whispered as she turned him around in his chair to face her.

"And I love you..." Gil answered her as she made herself comfortable in his lap, their lips meeting slowly, softly. His arms came around her, hugging her close as their lips met again and again, soft sliding of tongues against lips, and tongues against tongues, teeth nipping.

After moments of deep exploration their mouths separated as they both gasped for breath in deep pulls. She pressed her forehead to his, her fingers still running through his hair. "Make love to me..."

"Honey...lets take this to the bedroom." He started to lift them both but she grasped the back of the chair, holding him down. "Sara?"

"Here, please...show me." Their lips met once more as he, instead, lowered them to the floor below, moving his chair back till it connected with the desk. He took care in undressing her, her shirt first as he bunched it up around her belly and drew it off tossing it into the corner, his sweatshirt followed as he pressed bare chest to bare chest and sighed at the warmth in between.

She was bare, braless, and totally beautiful in the pale lamplight of his office, shadows caressing her features like silk and satin as he traced her delicately with his hands. His lips teased and tasted as he nipped her neck down towards her collarbone, suckling the flesh and laving it over with his tongue. His body quaking as her legs spread so that he could lie between them.

"So beautiful…" He whispered reverently as he took a dark pink peak in his mouth, his teeth nipping the sensitive flesh until she started grinding up into his groin. The pressure unbelievably sensual and erotic as she started to add a corkscrew with her hips.

He moaned loudly, the sound echoing off the walls as switched to the other breast and started giving it the same attention. All the while his other hand moving down to the button of her jeans and popping it deftly, his hand sliding underneath skillfully, only to moan deeply when connected with wet, heated flesh.

"God Sara, so wet for me…so slick."

She panted as he caressed her slick folds, his fingers rubbing the taught bud in slow circles, every now and then dropping to her opening and collecting a new wave of wetness to coat the erectile tissue.

"Gil…" Her body ached. "Off…take them…off…"

He obliged her in one swift motion, taking her pants and panties off and tossing them in the same direction as their shirts. His fingers quickly resuming their ministrations, parting her folds further and dipping a couple fingers inside and hearing the wet squelch of her readiness. It nearly made him come then and there.

Kissing his way down her belly toward her glistening folds, he tongued her gently, nipping with his teeth as he continued to pump his fingers in a slow, lingering, and steady rhythm curling his fingers every little bit to hit that special spot just right. He felt her fingers dig into his shoulders and her body furiously trying to create a fast counter rhythm…just as he felt her trying to edge off…he stopped and pulled away, hearing her keening cry of frustration.

"Shh…I want to be in you, sweetheart." He pulled his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean of her essence. Groaning as his cock throbbed in response to her tantalizing taste and odor. Sinfully delicious, as he locked eyes with her and started removing his pants. Shucking them and his boxers in one go, he bit his lip as her fingers curled around him and pumped, his head falling between the curve of her neck and shoulder as he bit down on the flesh, hard enough to bruise, stifling his cries and he thrust into her greedy grip. Her fingertips of the other hand gliding across the thick vein as her thumb caressed the engorged head. He felt heat as she gently pulled him forward and started to stroke herself with his tip. The sensation of the head bumping her clit had him throbbing to the point of pain as his pre-ejaculate mixed with her fluid and he couldn't stop himself from grabbing her wrist and causing her motions to halt.

"GOD…SARA Driving me crazy…Oh…yes!"

"Inside me…please!"

He planted his hands on either side of her head as he situated himself and thrust deeply, his head arching back and the veins in the column of his neck visible as he took those first few plunges, then drawing back till only the head was inside her…popping a few times before he resumed the long, deep strokes.

This went on for several moments until he could no longer stand the torture and started to rock into her in earnest, her legs wrapping around his hips. He loved the sounds of their bodies colliding together, the slick smacks, the deep seated flesh on flesh. The heat, the passion, the beauty.

"Gil…yes…yes…want…harder…" She panted in his ear and he lifted his head to take her lips in a searing kiss as he lifted himself, pulling from her body with a wet smack and trailing his tip through her folds before reuniting them and bottoming out. He heard her whimper at the loss but then groan deep in her throat at the reconnection. His body thrummed and he was impressed that he'd lasted so long, it wouldn't be much longer though. It couldn't be as he pressed his thumb to her clit and felt her clench about him rhythmically.

"Please Sara…" He begged in a breathless pant. "Please come for me, can't hold…"

Her body pushed up against his, as he sat back on his knees and pulled her with him, her hands on his shoulders as she gained leverage and rode him faster, short and choppy as he kept pressure on her clit, rubbing it in circles and feeling every press of his flesh inside her, his thumb feeling his slick entry and retreat which made him harder if the laws of physics allowed.

Finally he pressed his other hand back against the floor and arched his hips against hers as she continued to pound against him. The added leverage and change of angle helped immensely as he finally felt her walls flutter around him and she groaned his name, biting his neck with her release, the corded muscle growing taut as his thrusts became erratic and his speed increased, her body slumped against his, boneless, but her hips kept a circular rhythm that made his eyes cross and his toes curl as he gently eased her back onto the carpet and started bobbing the head back around her opening and groaning with the effort as he finally came, burying himself inside her and feeling himself pulse and their juices combining to slide out and down towards the carpeted floor.

"Come on…" She sighed gently as she watched him through lidded eyes.

"I'm too heavy."

"I want it…come here…"

Easing down on her, he sighed into her neck, licking the sweat drenched skin. "I love you…"

"I love you, too."

-END


End file.
